The present invention relates to a percussion musical instrument, in particular a drum
Drums are percussion musical instruments that comprise a shell, i.e. a hollow tubular body, closed at a first end by a membrane and closed at a second end, opposite the first, by a disk made of non-deformable material or by an additional membrane. The membrane, or both membrane if two membranes are present, is made with synthetic or natural materials, e.g. animal hide, Mylar, and the like.
If two membranes are present, the membrane on which the initial vibration is generated is called beating membrane, whilst the other membrane, whose purpose is to influence the timbre of the generated sound, is called resonating membrane. The shell collects the vibration of the beating membrane in the contact area therewith and it serves as a resonating cylinder.
The material whereof the shell is made characterizes the timbre of the instrument, which has a warm sound in the case of shells made of natural material, such as wood, and a more brilliant sound with more harmonics in the ease of shells made of metal or plastic materials.
The membranes are set on the peripheral edge of hoops that in turn are fastened to the outer lateral wall of the shell. By adjusting the tension of the membranes on the hoop, the intonation of the instrument is adjusted.
The principle of operation of a drum consists, as mentioned above, of exploiting the volume of the shell to amplify the sound wave generated by hitting the beating membrane.
Hence, the volume and the bulk of the drum are a constraint to which the musician must be subjected to obtain a determined result.
However, at times an excessive bulk forces the musician to sacrifice sound quality in favor of the transportability of the drum and its positioning in the location. This drawback is still more accentuated when the instrument comprises a set of drums, as is the case in modern music.
In this context, the technical task of the present invention is to propose a percussion musical instrument that is free of the aforesaid drawbacks.